


The Day After

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Does this one even make sense?, Ethan is hungover, M/M, Mark is mega sad, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the day after New Years Eve, after the kiss.. Mark goes to ask Ethan about it, to see if he remembers..
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series rather than a fanfiction. Basically it's gonna be a ton of cute shorts of Crankiplier.

Mark walks over to Ethan, who's laying on the couch editing a video. "Uh.. hey." Mark says quietly, making Ethan look at him. "Hey Mark, is everything okay?" Ethan asks, noticing Mark is acting kinda odd.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." He starts twiddling his thumbs, starting to get really scared. "Okay! Ask away Mark!" Ethan sits up, his full attention on Mark. "Well.. do you remember what happened last night? When we were counting down to midnight?" Ethan looks down at the floor, thinking for a second, then looks back up at Mark. "I.. don't really remember, I was really drunk." He quietly giggles and continues. "I'm still hungover, I really should've drank water." He giggles more, making Mark's stomach do flips.

Mark opens his mouth to talk, but no words fall out. "Mark?" He looks at Ethan's eyes, almost amazed by how nice they are. He remembers the feeling of his lips, how soft they were.. he wanted to feel his lips against his again, but he doesn't even remember the kiss..

"I should go.." He says quietly as he starts crying. "Mark? Why are you crying?" He knows Ethan will never be his.. he'll never get to cuddle him in his bed.. never get to feel his soft lips again.. 

He sobs hard, his vision becoming blurry from the tears. Ethan stands up and pulls Mark into a hug. "I don't exactly know why you're crying, but I promise it'll be okay." Ethan gently rubs his back, trying to calm him down,

He knew the hug was just in a friend way in an attempt to calm him down, but he still felt his stomach do flips when he hugged him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be a lot more where this came from, I'm gonna try to make them longer as we go along.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
